


Instagram // The Marauders

by emmalilius



Series: Harry Potter Social Media [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 77
Words: 15,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmalilius/pseuds/emmalilius
Summary: if the marauders had wifi and instagram while at hogwarts[pairings; JP/LE, SB/RL, AL/FL, DM/MM]COMPLETED





	1. Disclaimer || Updates

pictures used are not mine; all have been found on the internet and i give all credit to those who have taken/created the pictures used in this story 

characters are not mine; all character rights go to the wonderful J.K. Rowling as well as all the hogwarts settings you may find

  **. . .**

 i will update this book every single day with at least two chapters. sometimes it may be more than two chapters but there will always be two chapters posted a day.


	2. Characters

Major Characters

 

Lily Evans  
• 17  
• @lilyevans

 

James Potter  
• 17  
• @jamespotter

  
Sirius Black  
• 18  
• @siriusblack

  
Remus Lupin  
• 17  
• @remuslupin

  
Peter Pettigrew  
• 17  
• @peterpettigrew

  
  
Minor Characters

 

Marlene McKinnon  
• 17  
• @marleymckinnon

 

Frank Longbottom  
• 18  
• @franklongbottom

  
Alice Fortescue  
• 18  
• @alicefortescue

  
Dorcas Meadowes  
• 18  
• @dorcasmeadowes

  
Severus Snape  
• 18  
• @severussnape


	3. Lily Evans

_Lily Evans has posted a picture_

**@lilyevans** happy to be back in uniform! thanks to **@remuslupin** for the photo (:

all comments

**@remuslupin:**  
no problem, lils! was great seeing you again

**@marleymckinnon:**  
looking good, lily!

**@lilyevans:**  
thanks guys!

**@jamespotter**  
when do i get to see you?

**@lilyevans**  
in your dreams, potter. or, better yet, not at all.

**@siriusblack**  
ouch, being a lil harsh there evans

**@lilyevans**  
oh don't you know it (;

**@jamespotter**  
ah c'mon lily, gimme a chance

**@lilyevans**  
not happening

**@jamespotter**  
please

**@lilyevans**  
no

**@jamespotter**  
pretty please

**@lilyevans**  
fine

**@jamespotter**  
really?

**@lilyevans**  
no.

**@alicefortescue**  
ha! nice only lily

**@lilyevans**  
thanks, alice (:


	4. Sirius Black

_Sirius Black has posted a picture_

**@siriusblack** i miss this dude  
_tagged;_ **@jamespotter**

all comments

**@jamespotter**  
i literally saw you yesterday

 **@siriusblack**  
and your point is?

 **@dorcasmeadowes**  
#ishipit

 **@marleymckinnon**  
#jirius

 **@lilyevans**  
#ishipit #jirius #jiriusisreal

 **@jamespotter**  
no lily!

 **@remuslupin**  
lmao please #wolfstar #wolfstarisreal

 **@siriusblack**  
i agree #wolfstar #wolfstarisreal

 **@jamespotter**  
#jilyisreal

 **@lilyevans**  
#lolno

 **@peterpettigrew**  
#jily

 **@jamespotter**  
yes peter!

 **@lilyevans**  
no peter!

 **@alicefortescue**  
sorry lils, but i have to admit you would be cute together #jily

 **@lilyevans**  
not you too!

 **@franklongbottom**  
i have to agree with alice on this one, sorry lily #jily #jilyisreal

 **@lilyevans**  
ugh!

 **@jamespotter**  
YES!


	5. DM's

**@jamespotter** has requested to DM **@lilyevans**

 **@lilyevans** has _declined_ **@jamespotter** 's request

 **@jamespotter** has requested to DM **@lilyevans**

 **@lilyevans** has _declined_ **@jamespotter** 's request

 **@jamespotter** has requested to DM **@lilyevans**

 **@lilyevans** has _accepted_ **@jamespotter** 's request

 **@lilyevans** : what do you want, i'm trying to study

 **@jamespotter** : lily, just hear me out

 **@jamespotter** : please

 **@lilyevans** : you've got five minutes

 **@jamespotter** : thank godric

 **@lilyevans** four minutes

 **@jamespotter** okay, i know in the past i've been a bit of a douchebag

 **@lilyevans** a bit?

 **@jamespotter** alright, alright, a lot

 **@jamespotter** but i want you to know i've changed. really, i have. you can even ask remus. he'll tell you and you know he wouldn't lie to you, even for me

 **@lilyevans** okay, and?

 **@jamespotter** and i know i've got a lot of making up to do for the past few years

 **@lilyevans** two minutes

 **@jamespotter** and i hope that you'll allow for me to do so

 **@jamespotter** to make it all up to you

 **@lilyevans** one minute

 **@jamespotter** and, keeping all of that in mind, would you please allow me to start making it up to you by taking you on a date?

**. . .**

**@lilyevans** has requested to DM **@remuslupin**

 **@remuslupin** has _accepted_ **@lilyevans** request

 **@lilyevans** hey remus

 **@remuslupin** hi lily

 **@lilyevans** can i ask you about something?

 **@remuslupin** you know you always can. what's up?

 **@lilyevans** it's about james...

 **@remuslupin** what about him?

 **@lilyevans** has he really changed?

 **@lilyevans** like he said he has?

 **@remuslupin** yeah lils, he's really changed. have you not noticed?

 **@lilyevans** i haven't payed him much attention, to be honest with you

 **@remuslupin** well he has. i can vouch for him on that. y'know, a few days ago he went and apologized to snape

 **@lilyevans** seriously? _the_ james potter apologized to severus snape?

 **@remuslupin** i'm not joking, i saw it with my own two eyes. to tell you the truth, i first started noticing the changes when sirius and i got together

 **@remuslupin** i think he kind of just felt bad for everything he's ever done and said to him

 **@lilyevans** thanks remus

 **@remuslupin** anytime, lily

**. . .**

_five minutes later_

**@jamespotter** lily?

 **@jamespotter** lilllllllyyyyy

 **@lilyevans** let me think about it

 **@jamespotter** really? you'll think about it?

 **@lilyevans** yeah, i'll think about it

 **@jamespotter** (:

_a day later_

**@lilyevans** okay

 **@jamespotter** yeah? okay? really?!

 **@lilyevans** yeah, i'll go on a date with you. just one date.

 **@jamespotter** you won't regret this lily, i promise you. this will be the best date you've ever been on.

 **@lilyevans** i'll hold you to that, james

 **@jamespotter** i won't let you down, lils. never again, i promise.


	6. James Potter

_James Potter has posted a picture_

**@jamespotter** she finally said yes  
 _tagged;_ **@lilyevans**

all comments

**@siriusblack**  
way to go, james!

 **@dorcasmeadowes**  
it's about time!

 **@peterpettigrew**  
finally!

 **@lilyevans**  
when's the next one (;

 **@jamespotter**  
wait, really? you want to go on a second date with me?

 **@lilyevans**  
yeah, why not. it was fun.

 **@marleymckinnon**  
go lily!

 **@alicefortescue**  
i told youuu

 **@franklongbottom**  
what alice said

 **@severussnape**  
how miserable. you couldn't get anyone else to go out with you so you had to resort to the mudblood.

 **@remuslupin**  
fuck off, snape

 **@marlenemckinnon**  
if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all

 **@lilyevans**  
severus, please

 **@severussnape**  
filthy mudblood, who gave you the right to speak to me

 **@siriusblack**  
get the fuck off this post. james may have apologized to you but i sure as hell didn't. you've messed with our lily so now you've messed with the rest of us. watch your back snape.

 **@severussnape** has been _blocked_ from **@jamespotter** 's post

 **@lilyevans**  
thanks guys..

 **@remuslupin**  
you know we've always got your back, lils

 **@alicefortescue**  
always lily.

 **@lilyevans**  
james?

 **@siriusblack**  
he left once snape started commenting those godric-awful things. you could probably find him at the quidditch field trying to blowoff some steam, he took his broom with him.

 **@lilyevans**  
thanks sirius


	7. Quidditch Field

"James!" Lily called out as she ran onto the Quidditch field. She looked up, watching the dark haired boy zoom angrily across the field.

"James, come down here please!" She yelled again, hoping he would hear her cries or at least notice her small form on the field from where he was in the sky.

"Ugh," Lily muttered, looking to her left for something that could help her catch his attention. She saw the broom when she turned to her right.

"I can't believe you're making me do this, Potter," the girl mumbled under her breath, grabbing the broom and swinging her right leg over.

As soon as she was sat properly the broom lifted her off the ground, a startled scream passing through her lips.

The broom jerked back and forth, spinning Lily all over the place as she held on for dear life.

"Jaaaammmeeess," Lily screamed, knowing the girl on the flying broom jerking back and forth would definitely catch his attention.

"Lily!" James shouted, quickly flying down and over to where the broom continued to shake her around. "What're you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Lily cried out. "I'm trying not to die!"

"Lils, hey, hey look at me," James answered softly. "You need to calm down, okay? Just look at me, keep your eyes on me. I promise you'll be okay."

Lily lifted her face, slowly opening her green eyes to look into James' hazel ones. Once their eyes locked Lily felt a calming sense flow over her. Her heart rate slowed from its abnormally fast pace, as did her breathing.

James moved his broom closer to the one she had found, moving his right arm and wrapping it around her waist.

"Okay, Lily, I'm going to lift you onto my broom. I need you to work with me here, alright? I promise you won't fall. I've got you. Okay?"

"O-okay," Lily stuttered, her heartbeat picking up a bit. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt James' grip tighten around her waist, slowly lifting her off of the broom she found and onto his.

Once she was securely on his broom James loosened his arm from around her waist, taking back full-control of the broom. Lily scooted back into James' chest, wanting to feel even more secure than she knew she already was.

James slowly lowered the broom to the ground and as soon as Lily's feet had touched the grass she was immediately off the broom.

"So what'd you do that for?" James asked, raising one of his eyebrows as he leaned against his now standing broom.

"What do you mean 'what'd you do that for'?!" Lily yelled, exasperated. "I came here looking for you and I tried to get your attention but you weren't noticing or hearing anything from down here!"

"Woah, calm down Lils."

"Calm down? Calm down?! I almost died, James!" Lily cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

James chuckled. "You wouldn't have died, Lily. I wouldn't have allowed that to happen. You might have fallen, yes, but you wouldn't have died. I'd catch you or get killed myself before I ever let anything happen to you."

Lily looked up at the boy standing in front of her, taking him all in. His breathing was still a bit hard from all of the flying he had been doing before she came, but he was James. He was her James, the lovable goofball who would never let anything happen to her.

And that's when she knew it. That's when she, Lily Evans, knew that she was in love with James Potter. She had always been in love with him, ever since fifth year after he had defended her against Snape. Lily may not have known it until now, but she always was.

She was in love with James Potter.

James Potter was in love with her.


	8. Marlene McKinnon

_Marlene McKinnon has posted a picture_

**@marleymckinnon** caught these two making out on the Quidditch field  
_tagged;_ **@lilyevans** , **@jamespotter**

all comments

**@siriusblack**  
get it james!

 **@dorcasmeadowes**  
oooo lily's getting scandalous (;

 **@alicefortescue**  
looking cute, you two

 **@remuslupin**  
it's about time (:

 **@lilyevans**  
you sneaky girl!

 **@jamespotter**  
thanks for the picture (;

 **@marleymckinnon**  
**@lilyevans** you know you love me

 **@marleymckinnon**  
**@jamespotter** pay me next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i hope you've been enjoying the story so far. thanks for reading!  
> \- emma


	9. Dorcas Meadowes

_Dorcas Meadowes has posted a picture_

**@dorcasmeadowes** look at this beautiful girl i get to call mine  
 _tagged;_ **@marleymckinnon**

all comments

**@marleymckinnon**  
❤❤❤

**@lilyevans**  
you two are my otp

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** not us? ):

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** sorry babe

**@jamespotter**  
you two are cute btw

**@dorcasmeadowes**  
 **@lilyevans** , **@jamespotter** love you guys!

**@marleymckinnon**  
 **@lilyevans** we can disagree there #jily

**@siriusblack**  
 **@marleymckinnon** looking good

**@dorcasmeadowes**  
 **@siriusblack** back off my girl, black

**@remuslupin**  
 **@dorcasmeadowes** back off my boy, meadowes

**@dorcasmeadowes**  
 **@remuslupin** touché, touché


	10. Peter Pettigrew

_Peter Pettigrew has posted a picture_

**@peterpettigrew** last night was a great way to ring in the new school year  
 _tagged;_ **@jamespotter** , **@remuslupin** , **@siriusblack** , **@franklongbottom**

all comments

**@franklongbottom**  
great time last night guys

**@siriusblack**  
best night i've had in awhile

**@remuslupin**  
you can say that again

**@jamespotter**  
definitely agree

**@lilyevans**  
why weren't us girls invited?

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** sorry babe, boys only night

**@siriusblack**  
 **@lilyevans** it's tradition

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** , **@siriusblack** oh i'll show you tradition

**@lilyevans**  
 **@marleymckinnon** , **@dorcasmeadowes** , **@alicefortescue** girls, my dorm

**@remuslupin**  
 **@jamespotter** , **@siriusblack** you've done it now


	11. Alice Fortescue || Sleepover

_Alice Fortescue has posted a picture_

**@alicefortescue** the wigs and onesies were a fun touch (: great night, lily!  
 _tagged;_ **@lilyevans** , **@marleymckinnon** , **@dorcasmeadowes**

all comments

**@lilyevans**  
see you next saturday!

**@dorcasmeadowes**  
blue unicorns for the win

**@marleymckinnon**  
 **@dorcasmeadowes** *white unicorns for the win

**@franklongbottom**  
which one were you, alice?

**@alicefortescue**  
 **@franklongbottom** rabbit (:

**@franklongbottom**  
 **@alicefortescue** you're my little rabbit

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** pink unicorn?

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** mhm

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** unicorns are rare but i sure did get lucky and find mine

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** smooth.

**@siriusblack**  
looks like someone's in the dog house...

**@jamespotter** , **@lilyevans**  
 **@siriusblack** shut it, black

**@siriusblack**  
jeez, tough crowd


	12. Marlene McKinnon || Sleepover

_Marlene McKinnon has posted a picture_

**@marleymckinnon** best friends are hard to come by, i'm lucky to have found these three  
 _tagged;_ **@dorcasmeadowes** , **@alicefortescue** , **@lilyevans**

all comments

**@lilyevans**  
love you, marley ❤

**@dorcasemeadowes**  
i love you, babe ❤ you've always got me

**@alicefortescue**  
love you!

**@marleymckinnon**  
 **@lilyevans** , **@alicefortescue** love you guys!

**@marleymckinnon**  
 **@dorcasmeadowes** i love you too ❤


	13. Dorcas Meadowes || Sleepover

_Dorcas Meadowes has posted a picture_

**@dorcasmeadowes** wigs, friends, and pillow fights. how much better can it get? see y'all next saturday!  
 _tagged;_ **@lilyevans** , **@marleymckinnon** , **@alicefortescue**

all comments

**@marleymckinnon**  
such fun

**@alicefortescue**  
i can't wait for next weekend

**@lilyevans**  
next weekend will be bigger and better!

**@dorcasmeadowes**  
 **@lilyevans** , **@alicefortescue** , **@marleymckinnon** can't wait!


	14. Lily Evans || Sleepover

_Lily Evans has posted a picture_

**@lilyevans** fun times with my girls ❤  
 _tagged;_ **@alicefortescue** , **@marleymckinnon** , **@dorcasmeadowes**

all comments

**@alicefortescue**  
such a fun night, lils!

**@marleymckinnon**  
can't wait to do this again!

**@dorcasmeadowes**  
let's make this a saturday night regular

**@lilyevans**  
 **@dorcasmeadowes** definitely!

**@jamespotter**  
shit lily, you're killing me here

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** (;


	15. Remus Lupin

_Remus Lupin has posted a picture_

**@remuslupin** look at my man, all dressed up and mysterious for our date (;  
 _tagged;_ **@siriusblack**

all comments

**@siriusblack**  
did you have fun?

**@remuslupin**  
 **@siriusblack** i did xx

**@siriusblack**  
 **@remuslupin** good

**@lilyevans**  
you two are so cute

**@alicefortescue**  
i can agree with that

**@marleymckinnon**  
oh yeah, definitely best couple around

**@lilyevans**  
y'all make me jealous of your relationship

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** hey!

**@lilyevans**   
**@jamespotter**


	16. Lily Evans

_Lily Evans has posted a picture_

**@lilyevans** caught these four in bed together still sleeping, you missed all of your classes.  
 _tagged;_ **@jamespotter** , **@siriusblack** , **@remuslupin** , **@peterpettigrew**

all comments

**@jamespotter**  
it was a late night...

**@siriusblack**  
a very late night, i'm still tired

**@peterpettigrew**  
late night, but fun night

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** , **@siriusblack** , **@peterpettigrew** y'know just because it was a full moon last night doesn't give you the right to miss your classes from staying out and partying

**@jamespotter**  
sorry babe, won't happen again

**@siriusblack**  
sorry lily-flower

**@jamespotter**  
 **@siriusblack** hey! only i get to call her that

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** it's just a nickname, james. it's okay.

**@siriusblack**  
 **@jamespotter** seeeeeee

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** , **@siriusblack**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks for all the love so far (: keep in mind that lily doesn't know about remus' little furry problem yet in my story.  
> \- emma


	17. Common Room

Lily had been waiting in the common room for a good five minutes before she finally heard feet stomping down the stairs from the boys dorm.

"Well it's about time," she laughed. "Have a good sleep, boys?"

They all mumbled yeses, obviously still tired even after all the sleep they had gotten.

"Well, the notes are all here. Copy what you want," Lily said, moving off the couch to make room for the four boys.

She walked over to one of the armchairs and pulled out her wand, accioing a book from her dorm. Lily pulled the blanket that was laid over the back of the armchair onto the bottom half of her body and settled down. She opened the book and started to read.

It had been only a good ten minutes when she felt eyes on her. Lily looked up, her eyes meeting James'. She raised her eyebrow and motioned with her face for him to continue copying her notes, she knew he wasn't done.

Lily went back to reading her book even though she could still feel his eyes on her.

"Lily," James said.

"Hmm?" She hummed, turning a page of the book she was reading.

"Lily?"

"James?" She answered, continuing to read.

"Lily," he said, trying once again.

"What is it?" She asked, finally closing the book she was reading after figuring out he wouldn't stop until she actually acknowledged him, face and all.

"C'mere," James said.

"Please don't," Sirius begged. "I don't need you two snogging on the couch right next to me while I'm trying to copy notes."

"I'm with Sirius on this one," Remus piped up, Peter nodding in agreement.

"Oh hush up," James muttered.

"I'll come sit by you, but no kissing." Lily reasoned, moving from her spot in the armchair to James' lap.

James agreed, but was clearly annoyed that he was forbidden to make out with his girlfriend.

Once Lily situated herself in his lap she leaned back against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. James wrapped the arm he wasn't using around her waist, keeping her firmly against him.

Using his other hand, he picked up the quill that was laying on his parchment paper and continued to copy the rest of the notes he had missed. Soon enough day had turned to night and he and Lily were the only ones left in the common room.

Lily had fallen asleep on James a while back so he was trying everything in his power to not move too much. He knew she hadn't been getting enough sleep lately so he wanted to make sure she got as much as possible now that she was finally sleeping.

It wasn't until she started mumbling things under her breath that he wanted to wake her from the nightmare she was having, maybe that's why she hadn't been getting enough sleep these days.

"I'm not a freak," she mumbled, moving slightly.

"I'm not a freak," she mumbled again, more assertive this time.

"Shut up, 'tuney! I'm not a freak!" Lily yelled out, frantically jumping out of her sleepy state.

"Hey, hey. Lils calm down babe. Shhh," James spoke, trying to comfort a frantic and sobbing Lily Evans. He quickly wrapped both of his arms around her, pulling her into him tightly. James softly ran his thumb up and down Lily's hand, trying to soothe her.

Her sobbing quieted down, turning into soft sniffles. She clutched James' hand tightly, as if she thought he would leave her if she didn't hold on.

"Lils?" James asked softly, hoping she would open up to him.

"James," Lily answered, her voice hoarse from the crying.

"What happened to you, baby?"

"Can we not talk about this now?" Lily asked tiredly. "I promise we can later. When I'm ready. Just not now. Just, just hold me please. Don't leave me."

James' face dropped, not because she didn't want to talk about what had happened, but because he was sad she thought he would leave her.

"I won't leave you, Lils. I promise. I'll never leave you," he whispered into her hair, kissing her head.

They fell asleep an hour later, just holding onto each other. That's how the three other marauders had found them in the morning, cuddled against each other, not letting the other go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was interesting! anyone have any clues as to what could have happened?  
> \- emma


	18. James Potter

_James Potter has posted a picture_

**@jamespotter** i will never let you go  
 _tagged_ ; **@lilyevans**

all comments

**@lilyevans**  
and i will never let you go

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** meet me in the great hall at 8:00

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** for what?

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** it's a surprise


	19. DM's

**@jamespotter** has requested to DM **@siriusblack** , **@remuslupin** , **and @peterpettigrew**

**@siriusblack** , **@remuslupin** , **and @peterpettigrew** have _accepted_ **@jamespotter** 's request

**@jamespotter** i need your help

**@siriusblack** what's up, mate?

**@remuslupin** what can we do?

**@jamespotter** i'm planning on telling lily i love her tonight. i need help setting up my date idea

**@remuslupin** haven't you guys already said 'i love you' though?

**@jamespotter** yeah, but i want this time to be special. i want her to know that i really do mean it.

**@peterpettigrew** well, what can we do?

**@jamespotter** remus, you're on good terms with minnie right?

**@remuslupin** yes...

**@remuslupin** and you know you shouldn't be calling her minnie

**@jamespotter** yeah, yeah, whatever. i need you to ask her for the keys to the astronomy tower. please. tell her it's for me and lily if you have to

**@remuslupin** i'll try my best

**@remuslupin** has left the chat

**@jamespotter** great

**@jamespotter** sirius, peter i need you two to keep lily busy. she can't find out about this. do whatever you have to do, just keep her away from me.

**@siriusblack** , **@peterpettigrew** got it boss!

**@siriusblack** and **@peterpettigrew** have left the chat

**@jamespotter** and now to just get the house elves on board


	20. The Kitchens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note, in my story dobby already works in the kitchens at hogwarts. enjoy!  
> \- emma

James walked down the corridor that held the portrait of fruits. Once in front of the portrait he looked around to make sure no one was watching before reaching his hand out and tickling the pear. He stepped back as the portrait opened, then walked forward into the tunnel that lead to the kitchens.

Once inside James looked around for his favorite elf.

"James Potter has come to see Dobby!" Dobby cried out happily, running up to the tall wizard. "What can Dobby do for Mister James?"

James kneeled down, greeting the elf with a handshake. "Hey Dobby. I was hoping you could maybe help me out with a date I'm planning for Lily and I."

The house elf's face lit up with glee, happy to help out with James' date. "Anything for Mister James!"

The young boys mouth pulled up into a smile. "Thank you, Dobby. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Dobby would do anything for Mister James. What would Mister James like Dobby to do?"

"Could you make a picnic for us?"

"Of course! Dobby can do that! Where would Mister James like Dobby to send the picnic?"

Thankfully James' phone buzzed at that moment, notifying him he had received a text.

"Hold on Dobby," James said as he took out his phone reading the text from Remus.

**From Moony**   
_got the keys from mcgonagall, you're good to go. mcgonagall wishes you luck btw_

**To Moony**   
_thanks moony_

James sent the text and then put his phone away.

"Are you able to bring it to the Astronomy Tower, Dobby? Say around 8:00?" James asked the elf.

"Of course Mister James! Dobby will have it there at 8:00!"

"Thank you, Dobby." James said, kneeling down and hugging the house elf. He then turned around and went back through the tunnel, leaving the kitchens to go find Remus.


	21. Sirius Black

_Sirius Black has posted a picture_

**@siriusblack** who knew it was this easy to make lily evans laugh  
 _tagged;_ **@lilyevans**

all comments

**@lilyevans**  
rude

**@lilyevans**  
i had fun today, though. thank you for keeping me distracted. i would've been thinking about james' plans all day if you and peter hadn't

**@siriusblack**  
 **@lilyevans** anytime lils, you're actually fun to hang out with so let's do it again sometime

**@peterpettigrew**  
 **@lilyevans** anytime you wanna hang just let us know lily

**@lilyevans**  
 **@peterpettigrew** thanks peter


	22. Astronomy Tower || Date

At 8 o'clock Lily made her way towards the Great Hall for her date with James. She was nervous, absolutely terrified. Lily had no idea about what was going down on this date of theirs. She had no idea what she was supposed to wear either so she had settled for a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt since it had been getting colder out.

It was nearing the end of September which meant October was coming. And since October was coming it meant Halloween was coming. Halloween was her favorite holiday.

Lily found herself standing in front of the Great Hall minutes later, looking around for James. She jumped when she felt a pair of arms grab her from around her waist and pull her into a hard chest.

"James!" Lily exclaimed, her heart racing. "You can't just do that. You scared me half to death."

"Sorry, lily-flower." James whispered into her ear, hugging her. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Lily whispered, her breathing coming out short. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"You'll find out soon enough," James answered. Taking her hand into his, he pulled her alongside him towards the stairs that led to the Astronomy Tower.

As they waited for the staircases to move so they could get to the one they needed, Lily played with hers and James' fingers. James smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head.

The staircases finally moved to where they needed to be and James took the lead, Lily following behind him, their fingers still locked together.

**. . .**

"Oh my Godric. James," Lily whispered completely in awe of the sight before her. "This is beautiful."

They were standing in the Astronomy Tower, a picnic blanket and basket had been laid out on the floor of the balcony underneath the stars.

"Do you like it?" James asked, holding her against him, laying his chin on the top of her head.

"I love it," Lily whispered, turning around in his arms and kissing him on the lips. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, my lily-flower."

Lily smiled, pulling James along toward the picnic blanket.

"You did all this?" She asked.

"I mean, I had some help. But yeah, I planned it all."

"Who helped you?" Lily asked.

"Sirius, Remus, Peter, McGonagall, and the House Elves." James answered, feeling proud that he had actually been able to pull all of this off.

"Well I'll have to than- wait. McGonagall? House Elves?" Lily questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, Remus got the key to here from McGonagall so in a way she helped. And the House Elves made us this picnic."

"Well that was very nice of them," Lily smiled, scooting closer to James' body.

They were laying down on the blanket looking up at the stars. Lily sighed contently, happy that she finally got over herself and allowed James to love her and for her to love him.

"I love you," Lily whispered, kissing his cheek. She snuggled closer to him, laying her head in the crook of his neck as her finger traced up and down his chest.

"I love you, too." James whispered back, hugging her tightly.


	23. Lily Evans || Date

_Lily Evans has posted a picture_

**@lilyevans** thank you for the most magical date i've ever been on, who knew i had the best boyfriend in the world ❤ i love you  
 _tagged;_ **@jamespotter**

all comments

**@jamespotter**  
i love you too

**@siriusblack**  
i helped! where's my thanks

**@remuslupin**  
really sirius, you just had to ruin their moment?

**@siriusblack**  
 **@remuslupin** well i helped! peter and i kept lily distracted (even though i did most of the work)

**@remuslupin**  
 **@siriusblack** and i helped get the key to the astronomy tower, but you don't see me complaining do you?

**@siriusblack**  
 **@remuslupin** well you did now just speak about it....

**@remuslupin**  
 **@siriusblack** you're insufferable

**@siriusblack**  
 **@remuslupin** but you love me anyway

**@remuslupin**  
 **@siriusblack** that i do. i don't know _why_ , but i do


	24. James Potter || Date

_James Potter has posted a picture_

**@jamespotter** third favorite night with my favorite girl ❤ i love you  
 _tagged;_ **@lilyevans**

all comments

**@lilyevans**  
i love you too

**@lilyevans**  
i can't believe you took me out again today after that amazing date last night

**@lilyevans**  
oh, and please tell your friends to take their little lovers quarrel off of my post

**@siriusblack** , **@remuslupin**  
 **@lilyevans** hey!

**@jamespotter**  
 **@siriusblack** , **@remuslupin** you heard my girl, take it elsewhere


	25. Peter Pettigrew

_Peter Pettigrew has posted a picture_

**@peterpettigrew** look at this pile of heaven

all comments

**@jamespotter**  
damn peter, we'll be up in two seconds

**@siriusblack**  
on our way!

**@lilyevans**  
that is disgustingly unhealthy

**@remuslupin**  
 **@lilyevans** oh lighten up, lils. it's just some junk food

**@lilyevans**  
 **@remuslupin** still extremely unhealthy

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** ah c'mon have a little fun babe

**@siriusblack**  
 **@lilyevans** yeah! come and join us, there's plenty to go around

**@lilyevans**  
 **@siriusblack** i'd rather not

**@remuslupin**  
 **@lilyevans** oh come on, lily. y'know you wanna

**@lilyevans**  
 **@remuslupin** fine

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** yes! i'm waiting for ya babe


	26. Sirius Black

_Sirius Black has posted a picture_

**@siriusblack** who knew under all that health talk lily could eat her weight in junk  
 _tagged;_ **@lilyevans**

all comments

**@jamespotter**  
that's my girl

**@lilyevans**  
gosh, that's such an embarrassing picture. why'd you have to catch me off guard?

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** you look cute!

**@siriusblack**  
 **@lilyevans** what james said

**@peterpettigrew**  
 **@lilyevans** it is a good picture, lily

**@remuslupin**  
 **@lilyevans** i still remember what james said to make you laugh that hard

**@lilyevans**  
 **@remuslupin** oh Godric, please don't!

**@remuslupin**  
 **@lilyevans** "are you using the confundus charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?"

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** there's more where that came from


	27. Remus Lupin

_Remus Lupin has posted a picture_

 

**@remuslupin** i thought this picture was cute but remus didn't wanna post it so i hacked his account and i'm posting it for him -sirius

all comments

**@remuslupin**  
 **@siriusblack** SIRIUS

**@siriusblack**  
 **@remuslupin** i love you

**@lilyevans**  
aww, this is so cute! why didn't you want to post this?

**@siriusblack**  
 **@lilyevans** , **@remuslupin** see, i told you!

**@jamespotter**  
looking good, moony

**@marleymckinnon**  
this is such a cute pic!

**@dorcasmeadowes**  
agreed! ^

**@alicelongbottom**  
aww!! cute lil remmy

**@lilyevans**  
 **@alicelongbottom** ALICE YOUR USERNAME

**@alicelongbottom**  
 **@lilyevans** oh yeah, right. hold on


	28. Alice Longbottom

_Alice Longbottom has posted a picture_

**@alicelongbottom** guess who's engaged!!  
 _tagged;_ **@franklongbottom**

all comments

**@lilyevans**  
AHH! CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO!!

**@marleymckinnon**  
well it's about time!

**@dorcasmeadowes**  
I WANNA BE A BRIDESMAID

**@lilyevans**  
 **@dorcasmeadowes** OH ME TOO

**@marleymckinnon**  
 **@lilyevans** , **@dorcasmeadowes** DONT FORGET ABOUT ME!

**@jamespotter**  
congratulations you two

**@siriusblack**  
finally settling down, huh?

**@remuslupin**  
congrats guys, sirius meant to say congratulations too

**@peterpettigrew**  
my otp is getting married!

**@franklongbottom**  
 **@jamespotter** , **@siriusblack** , **@remuslupin** , **@peterpettigrew** thanks guys!

**@alicelongbottom**  
 **@lilyevans** , **@marleymckinnon** , **@dorcasmeadowes** of course my lovelies! i wouldn't want anyone else but you three to be my bridesmaids


	29. Lily Evans

_Lily Evans has posted a picture_

**@lilyevans** halloween is on the way and the ghosts and goblins are here to play

all comments

**@jamespotter**  
how did i get so lucky?

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** just wait until you see our costumes!

**@siriusblack**  
 **@lilyevans** , **@jamespotter** costumes?

**@lilyevans**  
 **@siriusblack** , **@jamespotter** yep!

**@siriusblack**  
 **@lilyevans** , **@jamespotter** oh how fun!

**@jamespotter**  
 **@siriusblack** fuck off, padfoot

**@remuslupin**  
 **@siriusblack** oh leave them alone, sirius. i think it's cute

**@siriusblack**  
 **@remuslupin** you wanna dress up with me then?

**@remuslupin**  
 **@siriusblack** definitely


	30. James Potter

_James Potter has posted a picture_

 

 **@jamespotter** happy halloween from my little mermaid  
_tagged;_ **@lilyevans**

all comments

**@lilyevans**  
have you seen my dinglehopper?

 **@jamespotter**  
**@lilyevans** your what?

 **@lilyevans**  
**@jamespotter** we have to watch the little mermaid, don't we..

 **@jamespotter**  
**@lilyevans** yep!

 **@remuslupin**  
**@lilyevans** you look stunning, lily

 **@siriusblack**  
**@lilyevans** wow, nice costume

 **@lilyevans**  
**@remuslupin** , **@siriusblack** thank you sirius, remus (:


	31. Sirius Black

_Sirius Black has posted a picture_

**@siriusblack** happy halloween from your two favorite gryffindors  
 _tagged;_ **@remuslupin**

all comments

**@lilyevans**  
i'm not sure if i can agree with that caption. what do you think, **@jamespotter**?

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** don't think i can agree either. i'd say we're definitely everyone's two favorite gryffindors

**@siriusblack**  
 **@lilyevans** , **@jamespotter** think again

**@remuslupin**  
 **@lilyevans** , **@jamespotter** i don't think so

**@jamespotter**  
 **@siriusblack** , **@remuslupin** you wanna bet?

**@siriusblack**  
 **@jamespotter** yeah, i do

**@jamespotter**  
 **@siriusblack** alright, give me a few minutes

**@hogwartsoffic** **ial**  
i was called?

**@jamespotter**  
 **@hogwartsoffic** **i** **al** we want a poll put up. **@lilyevans** and i against **@siriusblack** and **@remuslupin** , who's the better duo

**@hogwartsoffic** **i** **al**  
 **@jamespotter** , **@lilyevans** , **@siriusblack** , **@remuslupin** alright then


	32. Hogwarts Official

_Hogwarts Official has posted a picture_

**@hogwartsofficial** let's put it to the vote! these two couples would like to know who's the best. place your votes in the comments; you're either #TeamMoonstar or #TeamJily  
 _tagged;_ **@siriusblack** , **@remuslupin** , **@jamespotter** , **@lilyevans**

all comments

**@hogwartsoffic** **i** **al**  
oh, and you four aren't aloud to vote

**@marleymckinnon**  
#TeamJily

**@alicelongbottom**  
#TeamJily

**@dorcasmeadowes**  
#TeamMoonstar

**@mollyprewett**  
#TeamJily

**@severussnape**  
#TeamNoOne

**@hogwartsofficial** has deleted **@severussnape** 's comment

**@franklongbottom**  
#TeamMoonstar

**@arthurweasley**  
#TeamJily

**@andromedablack**  
#TeamMoonstar

**@kingsleyshacklebot**  
#TeamJily

**@ritaskeeter**  
#TeamMoonstar

**@albusdumbledore**  
#TeamMoonstar

**@minervamcgonagall**  
#TeamJily

**@filiusflitwick**  
#TeamMoonstar

**@horaceslughorn**  
#TeamJily

**@rubeushagrid**  
#TeamJily

**@madamehooch**  
#TeamMoonstar

**@madamepomfrey**  
#TeamMoonstar

**@hogwartsoffic** **ial**  
it's officially tied up at 8 votes each! whoever the next voter is will decide who wins as favorite couple

**@peterpettigrew**  
guess that's me...

**@hogwartsoffi** **cial**  
 **@peterpettigrew** cast your vote!


	33. Hogwarts Official

_Hogwarts Official has posted a picture_

**@hogwartsofficial** the votes are in and the students and staff have voted _Jily_ as favorite couple. congratulations!  
 _tagged;_ **@jamespotter** , **@lilyevans**

all comments

**@jamespotter**  
 **@siriusblack** I TOLD YOU

**@siriusblack**  
 **@jamespotter** ah shove off, prongs


	34. Remus Lupin

_Remus Lupin has posted a picture_

**@remuslupin** lOOK AT MY CUTE BOYFRIEND WITH THE BEAR I GOT HIM -sirius

all comments

**@remuslupin**  
 **@siriusblack** SIRIUS STOP HACKING MY ACCOUNT

**@lilyevans**  
this is so cute!!

**@siriusblack**  
 **@lilyevans** thank you, lily-flower

**@jamespotter**  
aw look at lil moony


	35. Lily Evans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time skip to Christmas break!!

_Lily Evans has posted a picture_

**@lilyevans** never thought i would say this but i'm so excited for christmas break

all comments

**@jamespotter**  
and i can't wait to spend it with you

**@siriusblack**  
 **@jamespotter** , **@lilyevans** aND MEEE

**@lilyevans**  
 **@siriusblack** haha yes, and you and everyone else. it'll be a fun time at the beach

**@siriusblack**  
 **@lilyevans** i still don't know what this muggle "beach" you speak about is

**@remuslupin**  
 **@siriusblack** you will soon, love. you'll have a whole lot of fun too, i promise

**@marleymckinnon**  
dorcas and i can't wait! we're already picking out our swimsuits. it'll be great to actually be able to tan this christmas break instead of freeze to death

**@franklongbottom**  
alice and i are excited too, she can't stop talking about all the different things we're going to be able to do

**@peterpettigrew**  
i hope you guys have fun! sucks i can't go but family calls

**@lilyevans**  
we'll miss you, peter! we'll send lots of photos and videos though (:


	36. Marlene McKinnon

_Marlene McKinnon has posted a picture_

**@marleymckinnon** beach ready

all comments

**@lilyevans**  
are you guys here yet?

**@marleymckinnon**  
 **@lilyevans** yep! we're waving

**@lilyevans**  
 **@marleymckinnon** see you!

**. . .**

Lily put her phone away and waved back to Marlene and Dorcas as they ran towards the big group, suitcases in tow.

"Hey guys! You ready to go?" Lily asked, handing both girls their boarding passes.

"Yep! This is going to be so much fun. We've never flown on a plane before, let alone been to the beach," Dorcas replied looking at the boarding pass that was just handed to her.

"Alright, well we better get going. The plane is scheduled to take off at 3:00 and it's 2:30."

Lily took her own suitcase in one hand and James' hand in another. They walked in front, everyone else following behind them. She led them towards their gate and held out her boarding pass for the flight attendant to check.

Lily watched as the others did the same, making sure her whole group got through the gate before leading them onto the plane. She looked at her boarding pass, finding her seat number. Lily had arranged for everyone to sit next to each other.

Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus were in one row while Dorcas, Marlene, Alice, and Frank were in the row behind them. Besides herself and Remus, it was everyone else's first time flying, which was interesting for them. James kept asking questions, as did Sirius, not letting Lily or Remus get any sleep for the first hour.

"Why couldn't we just apparate," James whispered into Lily's ear.

"Because it would've been too hard with all of the suitcases and it would've been too stressful on me because I'm the only one whose actually been to the place so I'd be the only one who could apparate everyone."

"Okay," James nodded, tightening his hold on her hand and kissing her cheek.

"Why's the plane so shaky?" Sirius asked Remus, his own hand intertwined with his boyfriends.

"It's just turbulence," Remus answered. "It's perfectly normal, I swear. Just some tough wind against the plane."

"Okay," Sirius said, laying his head on his boyfriends shoulder.

Remus and Lily both sent each other a knowing look, smiling as they comforted their boyfriends.

"Hey lils," Dorcas spoke up from behind them.

"What's up, Dorcas?" Lily asked, trying to turn her body as much as she could without waking a sleeping James.

"Do you know what time we land?"

"Check the tv screen in front of you, there should be a section that'll show the flight path of the plane. It'll say how far away we are and what time we land too," Lily answered.

"Thanks!" Dorcas said, playing with the tv screen in front of her. Lily turned back around to her normal position, laying her head on top of James' falling asleep.

Ten hours later Lily woke up to the sound of the captain announcing their arrival over the intercom. She shook James, waking him up and Remus did the same for Sirius. The two couples behind her were already awake and talking excitedly about what they wanted to do first.

The group left the plane, dragging their luggage behind them into the cool, Los Angeles airport.

"Welcome to California," Lily announced.

Remus had ordered them an Uber earlier so the group walked out of the cool airport and into the hot, sunny world of Los Angeles, California. They waited with their suitcases for a good five minutes before a black, Uber van showed up. The driver got out and helped them put their suitcases in the trunk before they all piled into the van, watching the palm trees as the car drove along.

They arrived at the beach house they were staying at an hour later. Remus went onto his phone, paying the Uber driver after all their things were out of the car. After the group said thanks, the guy drove off, leaving them in front of the big house.


	37. Beach House Info/Photos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an info/photos chapter of the beach house they will be staying at for break. all information and photos were taken straight off the website i found the beach house on. if you decide to skip all of this please be sure to read the note at the very bottom before you move on to the next chapter.  
> \- emma

The House

**. . .**

James & Lily's Room

**. . .**

Sirius & Remus' Room

**. . .**

Dorcas and Marlene's Room

**. . .**

Alice and Frank's Room

**. . .**

Information

This home is the lower level of an oceanfront duplex, sitting on a bluff overlooking the Pacific Coastline. There is a large oceanfront patio, with a private spa, patio furniture, and barbecue! The kitchen with granite counters opens up to the family room area, which has a fireplace. There are two master bedrooms, one with access to the oceanfront patio, and the other lofted above the living room, with amazing views of the ocean.

**. . .**

Amenities

The house is 3200 square feet and has four king beds as well as four full bathrooms and one half bath.

• Air Conditioning  
• Beach Towels  
• Ceiling Fans  
• Central Air  
• Fireplace  
• Iron & Ironing Board  
• Linens  
• Clothes Dryer  
• Washing Machine  
• Hair Dryer  
• Heating  
• Internet  
• Towels  
• DVD Player  
• TV  
• Wireless Internet  
• Cable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these christmas break chapters will mostly be instagram posts of the things that they've done while in california, but there will be a few narratives here and there.  
> \- emma


	38. Beach House || Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note! sirius & remus and james & lily will be the only two couples i'll really be focusing on. there will be sightings and mentions of marlene & dorcas and alice & frank but not a lot since i'm not as familiar with their characters and relationships.  
> \- emma

"Okay! So the rental cars should be here in an hour or two. We might as well unpack and then find the closest grocery store and go stock up on food once the cars get here," Lily spoke out after they all had finished exploring the house.

"Sounds good," everyone said in unison.

"Just pick whatever room, I guess," Lily said, grabbing James' hand and pulling him to the only upstairs bedroom, claiming it as their own.

"Godric, Lily. If you wanted me alone from the others so bad you could've just said so," James joked, winking at her. Lily rolled her eyes, hitting him in the chest with her hand.

"I just wanted this room," Lily grinned moving toward the window. "It has such a beautiful view."

"I have to agree with that," James smiled.

He moved so he was standing behind Lily and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his chin on top of her head. Lily involuntarily leaned back into his chest, feeling at home in his arms even though they were far from it.

"Alright, let's get unpacking," Lily said, moving out of James' embrace and down the stairs to collect their suitcases. James followed her downstairs to help.

**. . .**

"C'mon Sirius," Remus said, pulling his suitcase behind him to a random room.

Sirius followed obediently, pulling his suitcase behind him as well. When he entered the room he left his suitcase at the door, running and jumping belly-first onto the bed.

"Really?" Remus asked amused. "We have to unpack, babe."

"Ugh," Sirius whined. "Can't you just do it for me?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaasssseeee."

"No."

"Fine, I'll do it," Sirius grumbled, getting off the bed and opening his suitcase. When they were done the headed back out to the living room where the rest of the group was waiting.

**. . .**

"Rental cars should be here in a few minutes and then we can go shopping," Lily announced to the group once everyone was settled back in the living room.

"Do we have to go," James and Sirius both whined. "It just seems like so much work and we're tired."

"Don't even think about trying to get out of grocery shopping," Lily scolded the two. "We're all tired but if we don't go get anything from the store we won't have anything to eat for breakfast tomorrow. So suck it up."

James and Sirius grumbled before catching the death stare that Lily shot them, shutting them both up immediately.

The doorbell rang moments later and Lily went to answer it, greeting the car rental guys with a smile. She signed the forms they had brought and then took the two sets of keys, closing the door behind her after saying goodbye.

"Okay! So James, Sirius, Remus, and I in one car and you four in the other?" Lily asked the group.

After getting their approval she handed the second set of keys to Marlene while keeping the other pair for herself. "Great, let's go!"

Lily grabbed her bag, as well as a shopping list she had made on the plane and followed the others out the door, turning around and locking it behind her. She unlocked the car from where she stood and watched as Sirius and James fought over the passenger seat.

"Figure it out you two, we don't have all day." Lily groaned, ready to get this trip over with so she could get back and sleep. They finally decided that they'd take turns, James getting to go first tomorrow and Remus getting to sit up front for this trip. She found it funny, the two kids in the back with the two adults up front.

Lily started the car and pulled out, Marlene and the others following behind in the other car they had gotten. She started the GPS on her phone to the closest grocery store and made her way down the streets of the new city they had yet to explore.

James and Sirius kept pointing out different billboards that held photos of fun attractions they wanted to try around the area. Lily promised them they'd find a pamphlet or two that had suggestions of things they could do.

Once at the store the eight of them split up into their respective couples and went around trying to find things they thought they would need. Lily stuck to the list she had made and scolded James every time he'd try to sneak some type of junk food into the shopping cart. Eventually she gave up and let him have his fun, it was Christmas break after all.

It wasn't until Lily had gotten a text from Remus that he and Sirius had been kicked out of the store that she started to feel overwhelmed and extremely tired.

"Hey, lils," James spoke softly, pulling her into a hug. "I think we've got enough to last us a few day, plus what the others got. Let's just go pay for all this and if we need to we can come back tomorrow when we aren't so tired."

"Yeah, okay, that's probably a good idea." Lily whispered, holding onto James a bit longer. She laid her forehead against his chest, closing her eyes for a few minutes before she took out her phone and texted the group chat to meet at the check out area.

When they had finished paying the group each took two bags and walked outside to find Sirius and Remus sitting on a bench looking ashamed that they had gotten kicked out of the store.

"Sorry lily-flower," Sirius said, taking the bags she was holding from her. "It was my fault."

"It's okay, Sirius. Let's just get back to the house, I think we all need some sleep."

The group fit the bags into both trunks and then got into their respective cars, driving back to the beach house. Once there they unpacked the groceries and put them away before saying their goodnights and heading to their rooms for a well-deserved nights sleep.


	39. Sirius Black

_Sirius Black has posted a picture_

**@siriusblack** whoops... #wegotkickedout #sorrylily  
_tagged;_ **@remuslupin**

all comments

**@lilyevans**  
seriously. you were cart surfing in the grocery store?! i would've kicked you out too!

 **@siriusblack**  
**@lilyevans** yeah...

 **@lilyevans**  
**@siriusblack** what did i get myself into inviting you on this trip

 **@siriusblack**  
**@lilyevans** a whole lotta fun (:

 **@jamespotter**  
**@siriusblack** don't corrupt my girlfriend, padfoot

 **@siriusblack**  
**@jamespotter** no promises


	40. James Potter

_James Potter has posted a picture_

**@jamespotter** lily didn't want to get in the water so i made her  
 _tagged;_ **@lilyevans**

all comments

**@lilyevans**  
you're sleeping downstairs tonight

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** nooo babe ):

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** shouldn't have forced me into the water

**@siriusblack**  
hahaha, you're totally in the dog house

**@lilyevans**  
 **@siriusblack** remus just told me to tell you that you can join him

**@siriusblack**  
 **@remuslupin** what, why? ):

**@remuslupin**  
 **@siriusblack** for that comment you just made and for not helping lily when she clearly needed it and taking the picture instead

**@siriusblack**  
 **@remuslupin** ):

**@remuslupin**  
 **@siriusblack** just for tonight

**@siriusblack**  
 **@remuslupin** we all know you can't sleep without me there

**@remuslupin**  
 **@siriusblack** we'll see

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** lily?

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** no. if you want to act like a little boy then you'll be treated like a little boy. no cuddles or kisses for you tonight

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** ):


	41. Remus Lupin

_Remus Lupin has posted a picture_

**@remuslupin** guess who ended up sneaking his way back in  
 _tagged;_ **@lilyevans** , **@jamespotter**

all comments

**@lilyevans**  
i gave in...

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** you just love me too much

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** that i do

**@marleymckinnon**  
 **@jamespotter** , **@lilyevans** oh just get married already!

**@lilyevans**  
 **@marleymckinnon** only after **@franklongbottom** and **@alicelongbottom**!

**@alicelongbottom**  
 **@lilyevans** about that...

**@franklongbottom**  
 **@lilyevans** we kind of...

**@alicelongbottom** , **@franklongbottom**  
 **@lilyevans** eloped...

**@lilyevans**  
 **@alicelongbottom** , **@franklongbottom** wHAT

**@jamespotter**  
 **@alicelongbottom** , **@franklongbottom** you shouldn't have said that, you should not have said that

**@jamespotter**  
i gotta go calm her down now, see y'all in a bit


	42. Lily Evans

_Lily Evans has posted a picture_

**@lilyevans** IM GOING TO DISNEYLAND

all comments

**@jamespotter**  
i love you and this so much

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** why?

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** because you're so cute and innocent and this just makes it a hundred times better

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** i love you (:

**@siriusblack**  
 **@lilyevans** , **@jamespotter** y'all cute

**@siriusblack**  
 **@lilyevans** , **@jamespotter** and now that that has been said, let's go on some rides

**@remuslupin**  
 **@siriusblack** please.

**@siriusblack**  
please


	43. Disneyland

The eight made their way into the park, their eyes quickly moving around trying to catch the wonder of everything that was around them.

"Okay, so we have reservations at 2 but other than that we're free to do whatever. Let's just meet back here at like 1:30 and then we can make our way over together to the restaurant. Sound good?" Lily asked, scrolling through the Disney app on her phone.

Everyone agreed and Alice, Frank, Marlene, and Dorcas went off one way while Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus went off the other.

"Let's go to ToonTown first," Remus said. "I heard there's some fun stuff there."

"Okay, yeah. I think that's where the characters houses are. We can go inside!" Lily said excitedly, grabbing James' hand into her own and linking their fingers together.

James smiled down at his girlfriend, he loved seeing her happy and she was definitely happy here at the Happiest Place on Earth. The four made their way into ToonTown, both couples hand-in-hand.

Once inside ToonTown they went through Mickey's house as well as met Mickey, then made their way through Minnie's house before going on _Gadget's Go Coaster_ and _Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin_.

After they were done in ToonTown they made their way over to Critter Country where they rode _The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_ before walking a bit to Fantasyland.

"Can we get something to eat?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide as he looked around at all of the different venders.

"Sure," Lily laughed. She figured they'd be stopping at some point for a snack. "What do you guys want?"

"Popcorn."

"Pretzels."

"Cotton candy."

Lily rolled her eyes at the three boys, laughing. "Alright then. Three different snacks it is."

After they had paid and each boy had gotten his snack they made their way toward the _Alice in Wonderland_ ride. As they waited in line the boys finished their food, and talked animatedly about what else they wanted to do.

When they got off the ride it was time to meet the others at Main Street so they could walk over to California Adventure for their lunch reservations.

"Hey guys!" Marlene said as her group met up with Lily's.

"Hey, you guys ready to get going?" Lily asked, smiling at the four others.

"Godric yes, we're starving," Alice replied holding her stomach as it rumbled.

Everyone laughed and they started making their way toward the Ariel's Grotto restaurant. When they arrived Lily went up to the hostess and checked in. She was given a pager and was told that it would be about five to ten minutes before their table was ready.

A few minutes later the pager buzzed, notifying the group that their table was ready. They all stood up and made their way inside, following the hostess to a large table in the far right hand corner.

"The princesses will make their way around for autographs and pictures soon, can I start you guys off with something to drink?" The waitress who came up to our table asked after the hostess had seated us.

We gave her our drink orders before opening up the menus to see what we wanted to order. When she came back with the drinks we ordered and Lily got up to go to the bathroom to wash her hands with the rest of the girls.

While they were in the bathroom James called the waitress back over to the table, whispering something in her ear she nodded smiling and ran back to the kitchen to tell the cook.

"What was that all about?" Remus asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at James.

"You'll see," James replied. "Just don't bring it up when the girls come back, yeah?"

The guys nodded and they waited for the girls to get back before they all struck up a conversation about what else they could do while in California.

**. . .**

Lily had been surprised when the waitress had brought out an unrequested plate and had placed it right in front of her. She was even more surprised when she read what was on the plate and saw the ring in the middle of the glass shoe before turning to James who was bent on one knee beside her.

"Godric Lily, we get it," Sirius complained as he listened to Lily gush about the proposal for the hundredth time.

Remus hit him upside the head, shutting him up. "Quit your whining, Sirius. She's happy, she's just gotten engaged."

"Well she doesn't have to be so annoying about it," Sirius mumbled, rubbing the back of his head after Remus had hit it again.

Lily and James looked sickly in love, Lily sporting a brand new ring on her left ring finger and both of them sporting 'Just Engaged' buttons and wide smiles on their faces.

As they walked through the park hand-in-hand complete strangers and even cast members wished them congratulations on their engagement. The four walked back to Fantasyland to finish off the rides they had missed there before moving onto another section of the park.

Soon enough they had gone on every single ride and eventually left the park with their four other friends after watching the fireworks. The group got back in their cars and drove back to the beach house.


	44. Lily Evans

_Lily Evans has posted a picture_

**@lilyevans** could you imagine my surprise when the waitress brought this out...  
 _tagged;_ **@jamespotter**

all comments

**@jamespotter**  
i'm glad you were surprised (:

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** i love you

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** well you better, we're getting married (:

**@siriusblack**  
IM SO HAPPY

**@siriusblack**  
YOU'RE GONNA BE A POTTER

**@siriusblack**  
BEST DAY EVER

**@remuslupin**  
 **@siriusblack** calm down, sirius. i think you're more excited than the actual couple

**@siriusblack**  
 **@remuslupin** i am

**@alicelongbottom**  
congratulations you guys, we're so happy we got to spend that special moment with you

**@dorcasmeadowes**  
marley and i are so happy for you two, it's about time y'all got hitched

**@hogwartsofficial**  
i see congratulations are in order, have a great rest of your Christmas break


	45. James Potter

_James Potter has posted a picture_

**@jamespotter** my fiancé and i wish you a happy holidays  
 _tagged;_ **@lilyevans**

all comments

**@peterpettigrew**  
well it's about time, congratulations you two

**@jamespotter**  
 **@peterpettigrew** thanks pete

**@franklongbottom**  
can't wait for the wedding!

**@lilyevans**  
 **@franklongbottom** same

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** we gotta get planning

**@siriusblack**  
 **@jamespotter** , **@lilyevans** CAN I HELP? I WANNA HELP!

**@lilyevans**  
 **@siriusblack** sure, i'd love for you to help


	46. Severus Snape

_Severus Snape has posted a picture_

**@severussnape** thanks for having me

all comments

**@bellatrixblack**  
finally did it

**@luciusmalfoy**  
good man

**@narcissablack**  
lovely to have you, severus

**@peterpettigrew**  
welcome

**@fenrirgreyback**  
see you tomorrow


	47. Marlene McKinnon

_Marlene McKinnon has posted a picture_

**@marleymckinnon** we went paddle boarding today

all comments

**@dorcasmeadowes**  
that was so much fun!

**@jamespotter**  
can't wait to get to do that again

**@siriusblack**  
that was amazing

**@alicelongbottom**  
seeing the dolphins were my favorite part!

**@franklongbottom**  
definitely want to do that again

**@remuslupin**  
that was really cool

**@lilyevans**  
well there's one time for everything...

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** ah c'mon lils, you did good

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** i did not

**@marleymckinnon**  
 **@lilyevans** you really did!

**@lilyevans**  
 **@marleymckinnon** i fell like ten times!

**@marleymckinnon**  
 **@lilyevans** so? you had fun!

**@lilyevans**  
 **@marleymckinnon** i guess


	48. Dorcas Meadowes

_Dorcas Meadowes has posted a picture_

**@dorcasmeadowes** friendship  
 _tagged;_ **@lilyevans**

all comments

**@lilyevans**  
love you!

**@marleymckinnon**  
cuteee!

**@alicelongbottom**  
gorgeous

**@siriusblack**  
omgeeeee so cuteee!!!!!

**@jamespotter**  
 **@siriusblack** omgeeee i know right!!!! like totes adorable!!!!

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** , **@siriusblack** shut up

**@dorcasmeadowes**  
 **@jamespotter** , **@siriusblack** leave


	49. Sirius Black

_Sirius Black has posted a picture_

**@siriusblack** i grew a beard and also lost some hair

all comments

**@remuslupin**  
the haircut looks fantastic babe

**@lilyevans**  
lose the beard

**@siriusblack**  
 **@lilyevans** but the beard's the best part!

**@lilyevans**  
 **@siriusblack** i actually don't mind it, i think it makes you look a bit older. remus asked me to say that (:

**@siriusblack**  
 **@remuslupin** ):

**@remuslupin**  
 **@siriusblack** sorry, but it feels like i'm kissing a dog

**@jamespotter**  
 **@remuslupin** technically you are

**@remuslupin**  
 **@jamespotter** lol true

**@lilyevans**  
 **@remuslupin** , **@jamespotter** what?

**@siriusblack**  
 **@lilyevans** we've got something to tell you, come to my  & remus' room


	50. Lily Evans

_Lily Evans has posted a picture_

**@lilyevans** why did our vacation have to end so soon ):

all comments

**@jamespotter**  
it was fun while it lasted but we gotta be back for Christmas, babe. you did a fantastic job with planning everything though

**@siriusblack**  
we all had a lot of fun but Christmas calls

**@remuslupin**  
Christmas time is family time

**@siriusblack**  
Christmas with the Potters is the best Christmas there is

**@lilyevans**  
 **@siriusblack** you don't go home for Christmas?

**@siriusblack**  
 **@lilyevans** the Potters is my home. it's the best home there is. momma Potter makes the best hot cocoa

**@lilyevans**  
 **@siriusblack** sounds like you guys have a lot of fun

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** it's the best. sirius is like the second son they never had

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** , **@siriusblack** well i hope you two have a fun Christmas

**@jamespotter**  
are you sure you'll be okay, lils?

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** yeah, i'll be okay


	51. Remus Lupin

_Remus Lupin has posted a picture_

**@remuslupin** happy Christmas!

all comments

**@siriusblack**  
happy Christmas, baby

**@jamespotter**  
happy Christmas, mate!

**@peterpettigrew**  
happy Christmas, moony

**@lilyevans**  
happy Christmas, remy (:

**@marleymckinnon**  
happy Christmas from dorcas and i!

**@franklongbottom**  
happy Christmas from the longbottoms


	52. Evans' Christmas

"Hey freak, get up. Mum and dad are waiting downstairs."

Lily woke up to a normal greeting from her older sister, Petunia. Unfortunately Christmas didn't change anything between them.

' _Let's get this over with'_ Lily thought to herself. She hated coming home, her parents didn't understand her and her sister was always as rude as could be. Lily couldn't wait until she got to go back to Hogwarts.

"Come on, freak!" Petunia called from downstairs. Lily sighed, getting up from her bed and trudging downstairs to where her "family" waited.

"It's about time, Lily dear. We've been waiting for a good ten minutes. Your father and I have work to get to." Lily's mother stated, sending a very well noticed glare toward her.

"Sorry," Lily mumbled, sitting in the one armchair that was left.

"Speak up, dear." Her father said. "It's not good to mumble."

"Sorry, father," Lily answered, speaking up a bit before pulling her legs up to her body. She hugged them close to her, laying her chin on her knees.

"Sit up, Lilian. Slouching is bad for your posture," Lily's mother said, sending her daughter another look.

"That's not my name," Lily responded, sending her mother a look.

"Well it might as well be. I still can't believe we let your grandparents name you Lily. Such an improper name, unlike Lilian."

"You know what, I'm done. I can't take it anymore. You three don't seem to want me here as much as I don't want to be here. I'm packing my stuff and I'm leaving." Lily said, standing up for herself.

"Leaving?" Her mother laughed, placing a hand up to her heart. "That's very funny, darling. You don't have anywhere to go."

"But I do. I have a lovely boyfriend who would gladly take me in, or I have some great friends who definitely wouldn't mind either. And even if I didn't have someplace to go anywhere would be better than here."

And with that Lily ran upstairs, threw on a pair of jeans and one of James' shirts she had stolen, and packed her luggage and Hogwarts things. She dragged them downstairs and out the door, walking away from the house she grew up in to who knows where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo lily's family is not that great. hopefully wherever she ends up will be a lot better than there (: oh and yes, james & lily are still engaged. lily only called james her boyfriend because her parents don't know that she's engaged yet and because she doesn't really want them to know that she's engaged.  
> \- emma


	53. James & Lily

"James?"

_"Hey baby, are you okay? It sounds like you're crying."_

"James I need you," Lily spoke softly into the phone, trying to calm herself down.

_"Hey hey, it's okay lils. What's wrong? Where are you?"_

"I-I'm on the corner outside my house. James, I don't want to be here," Lily cried, not trying to stop the tears from falling anymore.

_"Shh, baby, calm down. It's okay, everything's going to be okay. I'm going to come get you, okay?" James whispered soothingly into the phone._

"P-Please hurry. J-James."

_"Shh, it's okay. I'm on my way."_

**. . .**

James left his house in a hurry, his parents and Sirius continuously asking him what was wrong and if he was okay as they walked, almost ran, down the long driveway. James ignored them, continuing to try to soothe Lily from over the phone while pulling a picture of her house into his mind.

Once he had it in mind he told Lily that he would be right there before hanging up his phone and quickly apparating to the brick house of Number Four, Privet Drive.

"Lily," James called out, running toward his frantically crying fiancée. "Hey baby, it's okay. I'm here, it's okay." He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly against him while placing multiple kisses on her hair and around her face.

"Shh," James soothed gently, still keep a firm grip around her.

"James," Lily softly sobbed, holding onto him tightly. Her hands clutched the back of his shirt, balling it up. "James t-take me a-away please. P-Please take me a-away."

"Anything you want, baby. Anything you want." James reached over with his wand and spelled her luggage to his house. When that was done he held her to him tighter and apparated them both to his house where Sirius and both his parents were still waiting outside for him to return.

When Sirius had seen Lily's things appear out of nowhere he knew what had happened and quietly whispered to Mr and Mrs Potter about the sight they were probably about to witness.

As predicted, James soon showed up with a tear-stained Lily held in his arms. He sent his parents a 'questions later' look and proceeded to carry Lily up to his room. Sirius followed behind them with Lily's things after sending a quick text to his boyfriend to let him know what had just happened to their Lily-flower.


	54. Alice Longbottom

_Alice Longbottom has posted a picture_

**@alicelongbottom** Christmas is my favorite time of year and now i get to spend it all the time with the love of my life ❤

all comments

**@franklongbottom**  
i love you and i cant wait to spend the rest of my Christmas' with you either

**@alicelongbottom**  
 **@franklongbottom** ❤❤

**@lilyevans**  
you two are so cute

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** not cuter than us though

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** definitely cuter than us


	55. Marlene McKinnon

_Marlene McKinnon has posted a picture_

**@marleymckinnon** Christmas time is cute clothes and warm drink time

all comments

**@dorcasmeadowes**  
look at my girl, being all tumblr

**@lilyevans**  
 **@dorcasmeadowes** could you expect anything less?

**@dorcasmeadowes**  
 **@lilyevans** definitely not

**@marleymckinnon**  
 **@dorcasmeadowes** , **@lilyevans** love you two


	56. Potter's Christmas

Christmas at the Potters was a lot different from what Lily saw. Everyone was always cheery, kind, and helpful. She loved it. She didn't have to defend herself every second and she wasn't being pushed around into doing things she didn't want to do.

The one thing she's learned so far is that James definitely did not get his pranking joke side from his mum. Mrs. Potter was probably one of the most kind and generous person Lily had ever met. Mr. Potter on the other hand had been telling jokes since Lily had arrived, he was definitely the one James got that side from.

He also looked a lot like his father, with the unruly hair and the glasses. His eyes though he got from his mum. Lily would never be able to get those kind, loving eyes out of her head even if she tried.

She sat silently curled up in James' lap, his arms around her body holding her close to him. Lily felt a little uncomfortable doing this since they were in front of his parents who she had never met until today, but James had insisted (practically begged) on having her close to him. Sirius sat beside them, sending Lily glances every now and then to make sure she was okay.

Mr and Mrs Potter were talking continuously about how it was so nice to finally meet her, Lily just smiled and nodded appreciatively. Thanking them and replying whenever it was necessary. It wasn't much later until she finally felt comfortable around the two parents and in her new surroundings.

"Mum, dad, I was wondering if it'd be okay if Sirius and I took Lily out to show her around," James spoke up after a few minutes of silence had settled between the five.

"Of course it's okay," Mrs. Potter responded. "I'm sorry we've kept you for so long, it's not every day we get to meet one of your new friends let alone your girlfriend."

"Don't apologize, mum. I'm sorry I didn't bring Lily around sooner," James said kissing his mum on the cheek after us three had stood up.

"It was very nice to meet you both," Lily smiled, hugging both Mr and Mrs Potter before going back to stand next to James.

"Likewise, my dear," Mr. Potter said, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. Lily smiled to herself, the gesture reminding her of what James always did. She guessed he had learned it from his father and was she oh so happy he did, it was one of Lily's favorite gestures as she always felt safe and protected next to him wrapped in his embrace.

The three moved to go outside, James keeping Lily close to him as they walked while Sirius ran ahead like a child. Lily shivered a bit as the cold air hit her face and body, she wasn't as bundled up as she probably should've been since it wasn't snowing and freezing cold at her childhood home.

James pulled her closer, trying to keep her warm. Instead, Lily pulled out her wand and did a simple warming spell around them.

"I knew I asked you out for good reason," James mumbled, kissing the top of her head.

Lily laughed, playing along. "Well I'm not called 'smartest witch of her age' for nothing."

James agreed, she was definitely the smartest witch at Hogwarts even being muggleborn. Lily had surpassed everyone their age which always left him wondering why she had chosen him, plain old James Potter.

**. . .**

Hours later, after James and Sirius had shown her around, Lily and the two boys headed back inside for Christmas dinner before they opened presents. Remus, who had dropped by not too long ago and was joining them for dinner and presents, was already inside greeting Mr and Mrs Potter. Lily wondered if this was their Christmas tradition.

Dinner had gone by smoothly, everyone was cheerful and there was never a dull moment. Lily had offered for her and James to clean up the dishes and, unfortunately for James, Mrs. Potter accepted her offer.

They were now in the kitchen washing the dishes and James complained every moment he got.

"Oh would you shut up," Lily finally said, having had enough of his whining. "I'm trying to do something nice here. Your parents have taken me in when they hadn't the need to and on Christmas nonetheless. I don't need them thinking I'm rude, I've already barged in and probably ruined their Christmas with you."

"Sorry," James mumbled to his now annoyed girlfriend. "But you're wrong. You haven't ruined anything, lils. My parents adore you if you haven't caught onto that yet. They seem to like you more than they like me."

"That's nonsense James and you know it. Your parents love you to death and don't you dare ever think otherwise. I would give anything to have parents like yours."

That shut James up. He stopped drying and turned around to look at his girlfriend who was leaning over the sink, still washing dishes.

"Hey, baby. I'm sorry." James whispered, embracing Lily in a hug.

"I know," she whispered back. Lily buried her head in his chest, breathing in his calming scent.

"James! Lily! Get your butts out here," Sirius yelled from the living room where everyone was waiting around the tree.

Lily laughed as she could hear Mrs. Potter scolding Sirius for being rude and calling out for them instead of going to get them like she had asked.

"Coming!" James called back. Taking one last look at his girlfriend he smiled and pecked her on the lips before they joined the rest of the group out by the tree.

James and his parents exchanged presents and Sirius and Remus did the same, thanking the Potters. The four of them had decided to do their present exchange back at Hogwarts with the rest of their friends.

Lily sat a bit awkwardly in James' lap as the two parents and three boys exchanged presents but he kept kissing her cheek and mumbling cute things in her ear that made her smile. What Lily hadn't expected was when Mr and Mrs Potter turned to her with one last present in hand.

"Now, I know we've just met and all," Mrs. Potter started, "But we've heard so much about you from James and although we didn't expect to see you here, we did get a little something for you."

"We were going to give to James to give to you when you both saw each other back at Hogwarts, but now that you're here we can just give it to you directly," Mr. Potter finished for his wife, smiling.

"Oh, wow. Thank you so much. I don't have anything for you though," Lily said a bit embarrassed. "It's very lovely for you to have thought of me."

"Nonsense dear, we don't need anything from you. You've already given us the best gift we could've ever hoped for," Mrs. Potter answered.

At Lily's confused look she continued. "You've given our son happiness, that's all we could ever ask for."

Lily looked up at James, smiling at him as he kissed the side of her forehead. She then graciously took the present for Mr and Mrs Potter and opened it, careful to not make a mess of the wrapping paper like the three boys before her had done.

"Oh, thank you," Lily said, getting up to hug both Mr and Mrs Potter. "They're lovely."

They had gotten her a cute pajama set and apparently, according to James' reaction, he had the same pajamas. They had gotten her and James a matching pajama set. Lily couldn't be happier because now she could make James wear the pajamas with her at Hogwarts.

After they had finished presents the four teens made their way up to James' room, talking about Hogwarts and how they weren't ready to get back to school anytime soon.


	57. DM's

**@lilyevans** has requested to DM **@alicelongbottom** , **@franklongbottom** , **@marleymckinnon** , **@dorcasmeadowes** , **@jamespotter** , **@siriusblack** , **@remuslupin** , **and @peterpettigrew**

**@siriusblack** , **@remuslupin** , **@peterpettigrew** , **@jamespotter** , **@marleymckinnon** , **@dorcasmeadowes** , **@franklongbottom** , **@alicelongbottom** have _accepted_ **@lilyevans** ' request

**@lilyevans** hey guys! meet james  & i in the common room in about five minutes for gift exchange (:

**@remuslupin** sirius and i will be there!

**@peterpettigrew** see you soon

**@marleymckinnon** five minutes, got it!

**@alicelongbottom** frank and i will be there too (:


	58. Common Room

Lily and James headed to the Common Room from where they were on the Quidditch Pitch. James had wanted to get a quick practice by himself in earlier and had found Lily on the way there which ended up with him dragging her along to watch him.

She had smiled to herself while watching James fly around because that was _her_ boyfriend up there practicing for his team. There was no understatement of how proud she was of him.

When they reached the Common Room the others were already down there waiting with their presents.

"Took you long enough," Sirius joked. "Weren't you the ones who said to meet you here in five minutes? It's been like ten!"

Lily rolled her eyes at the boy and sat down on her boyfriends lap who had previously occupied the only empty armchair left. She then _accio_ ed the presents from her and James down from her room and the group began exchanging presents.

Frank and Alice had gotten plants and seeds to help them start the garden they were wanting to grow at their new house they had just bought. Marlene and Dorcas each got sweets from Honeydukes and some home-furnishing books to help them out with the decorating of the apartment they had just gotten together.

The group had all previously decided on Sirius' gift, deciding to get him mirrors. The look on his face when every present he opened was a mirror was hilarious to them all. Unfortunately, James had to step his present up a notch and had made it into something Sirius could use besides just looking at himself.

It was a two-way mirror, James having the other one. Whenever Sirius looked into it James could see his face on the other side and vice-versa. It was an easier way for them to talk if need-be.

Remus had gotten some books and sweets from Honeydukes like Marlene and Dorcas, but his books mostly consisted of things to do with constellations and the night sky, the sweets mostly being anything chocolate. Peter was just given a whole bunch of different junk foods.

When it came down to Lily and James' turn everyone was already really tired from the long day they had had earlier. The two decided to just open the ones from their friends and then to do their presents to each other separately so the group could get to bed to be ready for classes in the morning.

Lily had gotten books and James had gotten Quidditch supplies, like normal. They said goodnight to their friends and soon enough were the only two left in the Common Room.

James smiled at his fiancée, kissing her on the head before handing her the small wrapped box.

"For us to be safe in the journey ahead," James said as Lily opened the package. He watched her drop it into her lap, laughing and shaking her head.

"Godric, James. A box of condoms? Really?" She laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "It's too late anyway and now you've gone and ruined my whole plan."

"What do you mean it's too late?" James asked, confused.

"Open your present," Lily said softly, wringing her hands nervously.

James picked up the present that was sitting on his lap, it was rectangle shaped. He opened it, finding a frame. When James pulled it out it was backwards, not showing the picture that was placed inside of it.

Lily became more nervous as he turned the frame around to look at the picture inside of it, she turned her head down so he couldn't look at her face.

"Lily?" James whispered, staring at the frame.

She didn't answer.

"Lils?" James whispered again, trying to get her to look at him. "Baby?"

Lily flinched at the nickname. "Sorry," James chuckled. "Bad choice of words. But sweetie, really. Look at me please."

She moved her head up, tears brimming in her eyes. Lily looked at James and when she saw him smiling tears dropped down her face.

"Is this for real? Like this isn't fake right?" James asked happily, wiping away the tears from her face.

"It's real," Lily whispered, looking down at the picture.

"Godric, Lily, I'm so happy right now. This is so good. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

James pulled Lily's face toward his, kissing her slowly. Lily broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against his as they both looked down at the picture laying between them.

The ultrasound stared up at them, their baby looking as tiny as it would ever be.


	59. James Potter

_James Potter has posted a picture_

**@jamespotter** you can call me daddy  
 _tagged;_ **@lilyevans**

all comments

**@lilyevans**  
don't

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** you love me

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** mhm

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** you're carrying my baby. you love me

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** i guess

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** oh i'll show you just how much you love me

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** open your door

**@siriusblack**  
IM GONNA BE AN UNCLE

**@jamespotter**  
 **@siriusblack** actually, we were hoping you would be godfather

**@siriusblack**  
OH MY GODRIC IM GONNA BE A GODFATHER

**@remuslupin**  
 **@siriusblack** sirius, calm down

**@remuslupin**  
congratulations you guys, you're the only two people i can think of who are the most deserving of a child

**@lilyevans**  
 **@remuslupin** thank you remus, we love you so much

**@marleymckinnon**  
ahh i'm gonna be an aunt!! congratulations (:

**@lilyevans**  
 **@marleymckinnon** love you, marls


	60. Sirius Black

_Sirius Black has posted a picture_

**@siriusblack** my first official duty as godfather has been completed  
 _tagged;_ **@lilyevans** , **@jamespotter**

all comments

**@lilyevans**  
oh sirius, you didn't have to

**@siriusblack**  
 **@lilyevans** i know, but i just saw it lying there in the shop window and i knew my future godson or goddaughter just had to have it

**@lilyevans**  
 **@siriusblack** well thank you

**@siriusblack**  
 **@lilyevans** anything for my lily-flower and little godson or goddaughter

**@jamespotter**  
the perfect onesie for my future perfect son or daughter. with my & lily's genes he or she will definitely be running the school

**@siriusblack**  
 **@jamespotter** you can count on that!


	61. Remus Lupin

_Remus Lupin has posted a picture_

**@remuslupin** sirius made me make this  
 _tagged;_ **@lilyevans** , **@jamespotter** , **@siriusblack**

all comments

**@siriusblack**  
it came out so good

**@jamespotter**  
now this is perfect

**@lilyevans**  
oh godric help me

**@remuslupin**  
 **@lilyevans** you and me both. sirius is going crazy with the thought of having a little Potter to play around with

**@lilyevans**  
 **@remuslupin** so is james. he can't stop talking about all the different things he can't wait to do with our son or daughter


	62. Alice Longbottom

_Alice Longbottom has posted a picture_

**@alicelongbottom** newts studying at its finest

all comments

**@lilyevans**  
ugh, don't remind me

**@dorcasmeadowes**  
makes me want to throw up

**@siriusblack**  
 **@dorcasmeadowes** you can say that again

**@remuslupin**  
 **@siriusblack** oh it's not that bad

**@siriusblack**  
 **@remuslupin** but it is, even **@lilyevans** agrees

**@lilyevans**  
 **@remuslupin** , **@siriusblack** that i do

**@jamespotter**  
 **@siriusblack** , **@lilyevans** that's just the baby talking

**@lilyevans**  
 **@siriusblack** , **@jamespotter** also true


	63. Lily Evans

_Lily Evans has posted a picture_

**@lilyevans** thanks for letting me steal your glasses for a photo ❤  
 _tagged;_ **@jamespotter**

all comments

**@jamespotter**  
i'll also let you steal my last name

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** soon (:

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** soon is too far

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** we agreed to wait until after graduation

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** i know, i just can't wait to be able to call you my wife

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** and i can't wait to be your wife


	64. Severus Snape

_Severus Snape has posted a picture_

**@severussnape** graduation can't come any faster. i'm ready to get out of this damn school

all comments

**@peterpettigrew**  
you and me both

**@bellatrixblack**  
you'll be free soon enough

**@luciusmalfoy**  
and on the right side of the war


	65. DM's

**@siriusblack** has requested to DM **@jamespotter and @remuslupin**

**@jamespotter and @remuslupin** have _accepted_ **@siriusblack** 's request

**@jamespotter** what's up, mate?

**@siriusblack** something's wrong with wormtail

**@remuslupin** what do you mean?

**@siriusblack** y'know my brother, regulus?

**@jamespotter** yeah

**@remuslupin** what about him?

**@siriusblack** he just texted me, saying that peter has been commenting on snape's photos being all friendly

**@jamespotter** is he sure?

**@siriusblack** he sent screenshots

**@remuslupin** damn

**@siriusblack** something's going on and we need to find out what

**@jamespotter** agreed

**@siriusblack** until then we should keep as much as possible from him

**@jamespotter** godric, what do you think they're doing?

**@siriusblack** i don't know, but i think we should try and keep lily as far away from peter as possible until we know what's going on

**@remuslupin** sirius is right, we don't want them trying to harm lily or the baby

**@jamespotter** do we tell lily?

**@siriusblack** let's keep it between us for now, until we know more

**@jamespotter** okay, i'm going to find lily. one of us should be with her at all times

**@remuslupin** okay

**@siriusblack** alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are only ten more chapters left of The Marauders! i hope you've all enjoyed it so far  
> \- emma


	66. Sirius Black

_Sirius Black has posted a picture_

**@siriusblack** lily-flower smelling a lily flower  
 _tagged;_ **@lilyevans**

all comments

**@lilyevans**  
that caption is too cheesy for its own good

**@jamespotter**  
take care of her, black. she's carrying precious cargo

**@siriusblack**  
 **@jamespotter** i won't let anything happen to your dear lily

**@marleymckinnon**  
 **@jamespotter** she's in safe hands!

**@alicelongbottom**  
 **@jamespotter** it's just wedding shopping (:

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** it's just shopping, jamie. i'm fine, okay? promise

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilyevans** okay, i love you

**@lilyevans**  
 **@jamespotter** i love you too


	67. Marlene McKinnon

_Marlene McKinnon has posted a picture_

**@marleymckinnon** wedding hair preview  
 _tagged;_ **@lilyevans**

all comments

**@dorcasmeadowes**  
so pretty!

**@jamespotter**  
wow

**@marleymckinnon**  
 **@jamespotter** drink it in, potter. it's the only look of wedding lily you'll get before the wedding

**@lilyevans**  
 **@marleymckinnon** oh marls


	68. Remus Lupin

_Remus Lupin has posted a picture_

**@remuslupin** even i'm thankful newts are done and over with

all comments

**@lilyevans**  
you can say that again

**@siriusblack**  
ohh yes

**@jamespotter**  
aren't we all

**@marleymckinnon**  
one million times yes

**@franklongbottom**  
time to graduate out of this place

**@alicelongbottom**  
time to start our lives

**@dorcasmeadowes**  
let's do this


	69. Hogwarts Official

_Hogwarts Official has posted a picture_

**@hogwartsofficial** congratulations grads

all comments

**@jamespotter**  
woooooo

**@lilyevans**  
thank you, hogwarts

**@remuslupin**  
we had some great years here

**@siriusblack**  
home away from home

**@marleymckinnon**  
fun times

**@alicelongbottoms**  
great relationships

**@dorcasmeadowes**  
everlasting friendships

**@franklongbottom**  
memories to never forget


	70. The Wedding

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr and Mrs Potter."

Cheering surrounded the area as James and Lily kissed once more, taking each other's hand and walking down the aisle through their friends and family.

Soon enough everyone had used the different portkeys to get to the place where the reception was being held. James and Lily had changed out of their wedding attire and into more comfortable outfits that they could dance and easily get around in.

"There are the newlyweds!" Sirius called out as soon as he spotted them. "How's married life treating you so far?"

"We've only just gotten married, Sirius," Lily laughed, hugging the boy. Sirius returned the hug, kissing the top of her head as well.

"Let me know if he gives you any trouble. I'll kick his ass for you, lily-flower."

Lily laughed again, shaking her head. "Thanks for the offer but I think I got him under control."

"I'll have you know that I would never give my girl any trouble," James stated.

"Sure you wouldn't," Remus laughed, rolling his eyes. James punched him in the shoulder before wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

"Let's go dance, yeah?" James whispered into her ear, planting kisses along the side of her cheek.

"I'll try," Lily joked. "I'm about the size of a blue whale."

"You're beautiful," he whispered and pulled her out to the dance floor. James laid his hands on Lily's bursting belly, she was due in about two weeks but she still looked as radiant as ever.

**. . .**

Hours had passed and soon enough everyone was apparating back home, wishing their luck to the newlyweds before leaving.

James and Lily were the only two left, slowly dancing around as soft music played through the air. Lily yawned a bit, laying her head on James' shoulder as they continued to dance.

"Tired, love?" James asked.

"Mmhm," Lily answered.

"Time to go home, then."

"Home?"

"Yeah, we've got a home," James smiled, hugging his wife close to him. "It's in Godric's Hollow, you'll love it. Everyone helped out in picking it, the colors and everything."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he whispered. James led her to the portkey that was reserved for them since Lily couldn't apparate while being pregnant.

Holding her close, James touched the portkey and they were instantly brought to the inside of their new home.


	71. James Potter

_James Potter has posted a picture_

**@jamespotter** here's your daily dose of lily potter; she likes the house, so does our son  
 _tagged;_ **@lilypotter**

all comments

**@siriusblack**  
well your son and lily should be very happy

**@siriusblack**  
wAIT

**@siriusblack**  
YOU'RE HAVING A BOY

**@siriusblack**  
IM GONNA HAVE A GODSON

**@lilypotter**  
 **@jamespotter** james! we were gonna tell them together

**@jamespotter**  
 **@lilypotter** too late for that, mrs. potter

**@lilypotter**  
 **@jamespotter** urgh. you infuriate me at times, y'know that?

**@remuslupin**  
 **@lilyevans** congratulations you two! your little boy is going to be the most loved child in the world

**@lilyevans**  
 **@remuslupin** without a doubt


	72. Baby Potter

"James,"

_"Baby, what's wrong?"_

"Baby."

_"What?"_

"The baby, James. The baby is coming."

_"Shit what?! Sirius the baby is coming!"_

**"THE BABY IS COMING?!"**

"James get home right now!"

_"I'm coming!"_

**. . .**

James apparated home with Sirius in tow. Lily was sat waiting on their sofa with the bags they had prepared for this exact moment.

"Shit, what do I do?" James cursed, running a hand through his unkempt hair.

"Calm down, Jamie." Lily soothed her husband, even though she was the one who was about to push out a baby from a place a baby should not be able to be pushed out from.

"I called Remus," Sirius said, just as frantic as James. "He should be here in like five seconds."

As soon as Sirius had said that Remus popped right into the living room of their house.

"Alright there, Lily?" He asked calmly as he helped her up off the sofa.

"Better than James," Lily joked. "Let's get me to St. Mungos now, yeah?"

Remus nodded, taking hold of Lily and stepping into their fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder before shouting ' _St. Mungos_ '. Flames erupted, swallowing them into the fireplace.

James and Sirius apparated behind them, taking the bags that were left on the floor.

**. . .**

"My wife is having our baby!" James shouted, getting the attention of almost every single person that was waiting in the St. Mungos waiting room.

A mediwitch came over to where the were, conjuring up a wheelchair for Lily to sit in.

"Oh calm down, would you Jamie." Lily muttered. "You're more frantic than I am and I'm the one having the baby."

"Okay, Mrs..?"

"Potter," Lily answered the mediwitch.

"Right then, Mrs. Potter. You're doing great so far. We'll bring you to a room and then we'll see how far apart you are, yeah?"

Lily nodded, watching her surroundings as she was pushed into a room. She was then helped onto the bed and James came and sat down beside her, taking hold of her hand.

**. . .**

Hours passed by before a pale-faced James came out of the room that had been assigned to Lily.

"She's um, she's uh-" James gulped, obviously sickened by what he's seen so far.

Mrs. Potter then came out, a smile situated on her face. "Go back on in there, James dear. Be there for the birth of your child."

James paled more before being pushed back into the room by his mum.

"Lily's just gone into labor, James is a bit squeamish as you can see," Mrs. Potter said to the group that was waiting outside the room. "Soon enough we'll have a baby Potter on our hands!"

Thirty or so minutes had passed before James opened the door once more, a huge smile written on his face.

"Well then, we've got a healthy baby boy," he said. "Sirius, Remus. Would you two like to come see him first?"

The two nodded, standing up hand-in-hand to follow James into the room. When they entered the first thing they saw was a tired Lily already nursing a tiny baby boy.

"What'd you name him?" Sirius asked, looking at his godson in awe.

"Harry James Potter," Lily whispered, cooing over her son.

"Bloody fantastic he is," Sirius whispered, walking over to the boy. Lily raised him up, allowing for Sirius to hold him.

He took the boy into his arms and sat down in the armchair next to the bed, Remus coming over and sitting next to him on the arm of the armchair. Sirius sat with his godson in his arms, his boyfriend (soon to be husband) next to him cooing over the baby just like Lily had.


	73. Lily Potter

_Lily Potter has posted a picture_

**@lilypotter** Harry James Potter, born on July 31, weighing 5 pounds and 8 ounces  
 _tagged;_ **@jamespotter**

all comments

**@marleymckinnon**  
he's absolutely gorgeous, lily

**@alicelongbottom**  
congratulations lils, looks like our boys are birthday buddies

**@lilypotter**  
 **@alicelongbottom** congratulations once again, alice

**@alicelongbottom**  
 **@lilypotter** thank you, lils

**@siriusblack**  
he's got some good genes in him, harry's going to be one handsome kid

**@jamespotter**  
 **@siriusblack** all thanks to me

**@lilypotter**  
 **@jamespotter** hey!

**@siriusblack**  
 **@jamespotter** , **@lilypotter** nah, i think lily-flower deserves most of the credit here. he does have her eyes, after all

**@lilypotter**  
 **@siriusblack** thank you, sirius! at least someone around here has brains

**@severussnape**  
congratulations, lily. i'm happy for you

**@lilypotter**  
 **@severussnape** thank you, severus. that means the world to me


	74. Sirius Black

_Sirius Black has posted a picture_

**@siriusblack** minnie is that you?  
 _tagged;_ **@jamespotter** , **@lilypotter** , **@minervamcgonagall**

all comments

**@minervamcgonagall**  
just because i can transform into a cat doesn't mean i'm every cat you see, mr. black

**@siriusblack**  
 **@minervamcgonagall** ah c'mon, minnie. i've graduated, no need to call me mr. black anymore

**@lilypotter**  
 **@minervamcgonagall** i'm sorry professor, sirius still doesn't seem to know his boundaries

**@minervamcgonagall**  
 **@lilypotter** no worries dear, i've learnt to deal with him through the years

**@minervamcgonagall**  
 **@lilypotter** congratulations by the way, harry is absolutely gorgeous. we can't wait to have him at hogwart, i'm sure he'll be the best student

**@jamespotter**  
 **@minervamcgonagall** one can only hope, minnie


	75. Secret Keeper

"Hey, Sirius."

_"What's up, James?"_

"Lily and I were wondering if you could come over. We have something to ask you."

_"Be right there."_

**. . .**

Sirius apparated into the small cottage that sat in Godric's Hollow. When he appeared he heard the claps and giggles of his godson, apparently he was happy with Sirius' appearing trick.

"Hello, Harry. How's my favorite godson doing this fine afternoon?" Sirius asked, bending down to ruffle the kids already messy hair.

"He's your only godson, Sirius," Lily laughed. She stood in the doorway, leaning up against the kitchen door holding a hand towel.

"Which means he's my favorite," Sirius winked, standing up to hug her. "How're you doing, lily-flower? Long time no see."

"I've been well, having to deal with James and this one has kept me pretty busy. They're a handful those two are."

"Hey! I'm not that bad," James laughed, coming up behind the two. He swung his arm around Lily's shoulders, pulling her into his side.

"So what is it you two wanted to ask me?" Sirius asked after a while of playing with Harry. He had definitely missed his godson.

"Well," James started.

"We were wondering," Lily continued.

"If you'd like to be our secret keeper," James finished. Sirius stopped playing with Harry to look at them, they were holding hands watching his reaction to the question.

"I- Why me?" He asked.

"We trust you, Sirius." Lily said softly, looking the boy in the eyes. "We trust you with our lives, more than anyone else."

"Please, Pads. Dumbledore thinks we need one, especially with Voldemort rising."

"Okay then," Sirius signed, agreeing.

**. . .**

Days later the Potters, Sirius, and Dumbledore were gathered in their house. Harry was playing with Remus in another room.

"Right, ready then?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling like always.

"Yeah, let's do this." The three responded.

Their hands intertwined together and Dumbledore silently performed the Fidelius Charm, the secret of Godric's Hollow being secured from Voldemort forever.


	76. Epilogue

The next years went by fast, Harry grew up under the loving and watchful eyes of his parents. He got to witness the wedding of Remus and Sirius as well as Marlene and Dorcas.

It was now the day Lily had been dreading, the unbelievably sad send off to Hogwarts. Her baby boy was off to school and she was starting to feel the effects of empty nest syndrome weigh down upon her.

James and Lily had just entered Kings Cross with Harry, walking with him to Platform 9¾. James had already explained what Harry would have to do so Lily took his hand, walking with him through the brick that stood between Platforms 9 and 10 while James followed behind with Harry's trunk and owl.

Lily and James went to stand by the other parents while Harry went off to find his friends.

"Hello Molly," Lily smiled, walking up to the red haired witch. "How're you coping?"

"Oh you know how it is, gets me every time. Soon enough Ginny will be going to Hogwarts," Molly said sadly, nodding down to the child that was wrapped around her leg.

The two moms continued to talk, Alice eventually joining in on their conversation after her and Frank had arrived with Neville.

James and Arthur struck up a conversation about Muggle appliances, Frank joining in.

Soon enough Sirius had arrived to say goodbye to his favorite godson. Remus was already up at the school getting ready for his lessons as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

The train whistled, notifying parents and students that it was almost time to depart. Everyone said goodbye once more before watching as their kids boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Lily and James stood back, arms wrapped around each other. Lily was crying and James was trying to calm her with the help of Sirius, although both men had their fair share of tears pooling up in their eyes. It wasn't everyday you got to see your child off to school.

It was only after the train departed that parents and godparents and grandparents started to leave. And it was only then that Lily pulled James aside, whispering something into his ear. James smiled, leaning in to kiss her before kneeling down to Lily's soon-to-be-huge belly and kissing it as well.

_All was well_ in the Potter world.


	77. Clean Up

Well, that's it for The Marauders! I hope you all enjoyed the ending. If you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask (:

The next book in this series is my Dramione one, it's already up and some chapters have already been posted for it. Same thing with the third book in the series, Next Generation.

You don't need to read them in order, they are in no way connected so feel free to read any of the ones that you want and not read any of the ones that you don't want.

Thanks for reading The Marauders, it's been a great journey and now it's time to start another one (:

\- emma


End file.
